Loonatics: The Next Unleashed
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: 5 years ago, the Loonatics disappeared. Now Acmetropolis is in the midst of a new evil. But a new form of hero has risen. The next generation.
1. Introduction

**IrishDreamer4:** Curse those annoying plot bunnies!

* * *

**Loonatics: The Next Unleashed**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Narrator:**_ In the year 2772, a meteor strikes the city-planet of Acmetropolis. However, instead of destroying the planet, the meteor's impact let off a supernatural wave of cosmic energy that influenced several inhabitants with superpowers or left them incapacitated. The wave unleashed a new form of superheroes…The Loonatics.

The leader was Ace Bunny, a quick-witted martial arts artist and swords-hare who wears his uniform with yellow. He eventually confessed his love for and married his pink-adoring second-in-command, the trendy Lexi Bunny.

The orange-wearing member, Danger Duck or commonly known as 'Duck' started out as egotistical and spotlight-hungry. Then he briefly left his role as a superhero for soul-searching and later came back as a better hero, married to Dr Sara Duck, who loved his clumsy and goofy self.

Tech E. Coyote was the green-wearing technician, 100% devoted to his inventions. Soon he found life beyond technology meeting the beautiful, intelligent and realistic Grey Fox, Helen.

Rev Runner was the red member, the fastest in speed and speech. His persistent parents set him up with wilful Allie Runner, his old school bully. He wasn't keen on meeting her again until he sees she truly changed.

Slam Tasmanian was the purple muscle of the team, matched with a very large appetite. He was surprisingly the first to get a girl out of the team, with a classy White Tiger, Kayla Tiger, an art dealer.

The Loonatics watched over Amcetropolis and defended it from evil. They were happy, living together as a great, big, happy family.

But then in 2789…The Loonatics vanished.

* * *

**Characters**

**Brooke Dolores Bunny:** The savvy 17 year old daughter of Ace and Lexi Bunny. She's quick-witted, always there for her team and is just as a born leader as her father and athletic as her mother. As Bugs Bunny's descendant and Ace's daughter, Brooke always toys with whoever threatens her before beating them.

**Abilities:**

-Tremendous advanced agility

-Marital arts artist; wields two swords

-Eye blast: Can shoot a blue stream of 'psi balls' from her eyes (a combination of Ace's laser vision and Lexi's brain blast)

-Super hearing: Possesses hyper-sensitive hearing (same as Lexi's)

**Team Colour:** Blue.

**Catherine 'Cathy' Daphne Duck****:** The 16 year old daughter of Danger Duck. Cathy isn't egotistical or arrogant as her father, but she is sarcastic, hot-tempered, feisty, and stubborn like him. Cathy's has a caring side as well which she shows to her friends, family and people she likes. She embraces Brooke's role as leader and is willing to protect her friends from anything.

**Abilities:**

-Aerobatic and skateboard expert

-Medicinal training

-Hoverboard: As part of skateboarding and a weapon and use of transport

-Quantum Quack/Quaking: The ability to teleport to short or long distances (same as Duck's)

-Pyrokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate fire, and can toss powerful flaming spheres of fire (similar to Duck's Power Orb Randomizer aka 'energy eggs')  
**Team Colour:** Turquoise.

**Tamera Vixen Coyote:** The 18 year-old daughter and eldest child of Tech E. Coyote. Tamera is highly intelligent, resourceful and mature. Tamera is the team's technician and very talented in the skills of mechanics like her father, though not as obsessed with her inventions as he is. Tamera is best friends with Jen. Despite her last name, she greatly looks more like her mother's species', which is a fox.

**Abilities:**

-Highly skilled technician (same as Tech)

-Motorcycle: As a weapon and use of transport

-Superhuman intelligence (same as Tech's)

-Magnetism: The magnetic ability to levitate metallic objects, scramble electronics and recreate them, and create force fields (same as Tech's)

-X-ray vision: Can able to see through solids

**Team Colour:** Silver.

**Jennifer 'Jen' Rhoda Runner: **The 18 year-old daughter of Rev Runner. Unlike her father, she's isn't a motormouth and is noble for her headstrongness and always tries to prove herself. She's friendly, and sweet and a lot tougher than she looks, always stands up for herself and others. Jen has a love for car racing and has good mechanical skills but not as well as Tamera.

**Abilities:**

-Track running and Racecar racing skills

-Mechanical skills

-Super speed: (Can run at a speed level of 9987.9, more than her father)

-Flight

-Intangibility: Able to go through solid objects

-Global Positioning: Possesses a brain-embedded psychic GPS-tracking sense to detect people and objects far away (same as Rev's)

**Team Colour:** Teal.

**Crash Devil Tasmanian:** The 19 year-old son and eldest child of Slam Tasmanian. Just like his father, Crash is gluttonous, the team's heavyweight, and polite and gentlemen-like taught from his mother but he'll get mad if anyone hurts his family or team. Rock's also fun-loving, goofy, and loyal. He speaks fluent English unlike his father. Like Tamera, he mostly got his looks from his tigress mother.

**Abilities:**

-Professional wrestler: For fighting use

-Superhuman strength (same as Slam's)

-Sonic Roar: The ability to scream at a supersonic level

-Tornado Maximizer: The ability to spin into a tornado, and can even fire tornado blasts from his hands (same as Slam's)

-Thunder Mode: The ability to launch electrical tornadoes from his arms and spin into a near-unstoppable electrical hurricane (Can spin at a level of 8447.8, more than his father)

**Team Colour:** White.

**Jackson 'Jack' Erdal Coyote:** The 10 year-old son and youngest child of Tech E. Coyote. Jack is incredibly smart for a 10 year-old but still has the heart of child. He's very interested in Technology and couldn't help but get his hands on a machine, which often gets her into trouble with his mother and older sister. Jack has a close bond with Tamera, and loves to play basketball.

**Abilities:**

-Superhuman intelligence

-Mechanic skills

-Perfect aim; wields a slingshot/sling

**Team Colour:** Brown.

**Grace 'Gracie' She-Devil Tasmanian:** The 9 year-old youngest daughter of Slam Tasmanian. Gracie is very active, playful, and optimistic. She's the average active and cute little girl with impressive skills. She loves playing sports with her best friend, Jack.

**Abilities:**

-Gymnastic skills

**Team Colour:** Fuchsia.

* * *

**Ages**

**Brooke Bunny**

Born- 2777

2789- 12

2794- 17

**Cathy Duck**

Born- 2778

2789- 11

2794- 16

**Tamera V. Coyote**

Born- 2776

2789- 13

2794- 18

**Jen Runner**

Born- 2776

2789- 13

2794- 18

**Crash Tasmanian**

Born- 2775

2789- 14

2794- 19

**Jack Coyote**

Born- 2784

2789- 5

2794- 10

**Gracie Tasmanian**

Born- 2785

2789- 4

2794- 9


	2. EP101: A Cool Reunion

**EP101:** A Cool Reunion

A tall, slender female bunny walked down the busy streets of Amcetroplis. Bystanders and pedestrians turned and behold the young rabbit's beauty. She had grey and white fur, light-green eyes from under shimmering white bangs, hanging at the side of her face, long floppy ears, and red lips. She wore a blue tank that showed off her slim white-furred stomach, white sweatpants, blue sneakers, blue wristbands, two pink sheaths on her hips, and a blue band around her ears.

"Is HQ this way or that?" She asked herself, pointing her arm to the left and pointing her other arm to the right. She slipped her arms around her waist as she wondered. "Mmmh…Maybe I should take that right at Albuquerque." But she gave up and groaned. "Man! Leave town for 5 years and they changed everything."

A cold breeze blew into her. She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. "Brrr! That is cold!"

She continued walking and found herself in Amcetroplis Park. She noticed the leaves on the trees were covered in…frost?

She quirked an eyebrow, suspicious, but dropped it when she saw something ahead. The young bunny ran, coming up to a memorial statue with figures of two rabbits, a duck, a coyote, a roadrunner and a Tasmanian devil. Her eyes stared at the two rabbits then at the words embedded at the ground.

_The Loonatics._

_They protected us,_

_True heroes,_

_We will never forget them._

_2772 – 2789_

One of her eyes shed a tear.

"Brooke?"

At the mention of her name, the girl bunny turned to a group of young teenaged anthros. She looked closer until she recognised them.

"Guys?"

"No, it's Misty Breeze and the Cheerleading Squad." One of them, a duck, sarcastically answered.

Brooke laughed and ran up to them. She ran into the awaiting arms of a cute roadrunner, tall and lean with short black/purple hair that shines purple, emerald-green eyes, and blue/purple feathers. She wore a pale-red shirt with a ripped neckline and a racing logo, cream sweatpants down to her shins, and red running shoes.

"Wow, you have grown so much!" The runner complimented.

"You too, Jen!"

A tall, well-built white tiger took Brooke's hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. Strangely, he has purple stripes instead of black, red eyes, and a shaggy white mane with strands of brown hair. He wore a cyan-blue muscle shirt, magenta jeans, a purple jacket, and black sneakers. "Lovely for you to return, Miss Bunny."

Brooke grinned. "Why thanks, Crash."

The duck rolled her aqua-blue eyes but smiled as she and Brooke hugged. She was petite with a nice figure and had short, bright turquoise hair, pinned to the right with an orange 'C' hairclip, feathers in a soft shade of black and wore a trendy demin-blue shirt with a hot-pink stripe with a white oval across the middle over a hot-pink halterneck, matching blue jeans and yellow-orange sneakers.

"Great to see you again, Cathy."

"Came here, bunny!" Then she was pulled and embraced by a_ very_ beautiful, silver-furred fox with wavy, shoulder-length, ruby-red hair which has a side parting so most of it was over her right hazel-green eye, and a long, skinny but fluffy sliver fox tail with a white tip, and wearing a green shirt, a black biker jacket, faded jeans, and black boots with sliver buckles.

"Hey ya, Tamera! Guys, I can't believe it! Together again…"

Brooke suddenly stopped as her highly sensitive ears picked up something, blue rays flowing as her eyes glowed blue.

"Brooke?" Cathy asked.

"I hear something…"

"You have super-hearing?" Jen gasped.

"Yeah, just like mom's. Kicked in about two years ago, along with something else." Brooke said. Her eyes glowed again. "Something else is up too. And it ain't the temperature. Let's jet!"

She was about to run off, expecting her childhood friends to follow, but a protest stopped her.

"Hold on there, Captain!" Tamera shouted with her old nickname for the bunny. "Let's not get too rash about this. It could be any sound at a high pitch."

"Like a dog whistle." Cathy added.

"No, it's loud, it's growling and I think it's getting bigger by the second. Let's check it out."

Tamera tried to reason to her. "Brooke, we're not our fathers. We're not superheroes either. They were a part of our lives but we have to move on."

"We can still see each other once in a while." Jen said.

Brooke was stunned. She couldn't believe it. Her closest friends were backing out. When they were little, they idolized their fathers. They may move on, but Brooke hadn't. She still wanted to follow her parents' footsteps.

Crossing her arms, she frowned, stating, "Fine. You can turn on your dads but I'm not. I'm going solo."

Tamera tried to stop her. "Wait, Brooke-"

But Brooke was already running off at full speed.

* * *

"Woah!" was Brooke's exclamation when she saw that Acmetroplis was frozen! Cars, people, buildings, _everything_ was coated in ice and a giant iceberg was the middle of the city. "A winter wonderland!"

Suddenly the ground shook and cracks broke on the iceberg, leading to big crack until the iceberg finally broke, unleashing a bright light from the inside. From the interior emerged large, robotic Vikings with horn helmets and weapons of spears and hammers.

Bewildered, Brooke whistled. "Boy, looks like somebody is lost."

A Viking with pink and snow-white spikes on the shoulders approached Brooke, who quoted her ancestor and father's famous quote, "What's up, doc?"

"I am Weia." The Viking answered in a robotic female voice, her mouth flashed pink on each word.

"We-a what? Cosplayers on the way to the Viking convention held at the civic centre?" Brooke playfully joked with a smirk.

"No!" Weia snapped. "We are here to take over your world and average my father, Gunnar the Conqueror."

"You know, you overgrown frost flakes might as well turn around and go back to where you came from, because Acmetroplis is a 'no invasion' zone."

"We will take over your world by any means necessary."

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

"Yes you will."

"No we won't conquer your world!"

"Have it your way, doc." Brooke smirked.

Weia roared in fury. "Ooh, I will enjoy avenging my father by crushing you, rabbit!"

Weia swung her big sword at Brooke but the bunny leaped and narrowed her eyes seriously. "Yeah, like that will ever happen."

Eyes glowing blue, she drew out her two swords from the pink sheaths and launched at Weia, their blades clashed. Throughout the swords dance, Brooke had the upper hand and then back flipped, smirking teasingly. "I can keep this up all day."

"Taste my frozen fury, you pesky rabbit!" Weia's clicked a button on her sword and released icy-blue energy at Brooke.

"Taste my frozen fury? That is so lame." Brooke countered with her eye blast, shooting a blue stream of 'psi balls' from her eyes; a combination of her father's laser vision and her mother's brain blast.

The two beams clashed together. An explosion came from the clash.

""Hammers of Frost!" Weia yelled.

Her fellow Vikings slammed their hammers down, covering the ground in ice. Brooke slipped down but still held on to her eye blast. Then the Viking struck their weapons at Brooke, freezing her in a block of ice.

From behind a building, Brooke's old friends watched in horror.

"Brooke!" They gasped.

"Their weapons seems to be charged with a sub-zero liquidation energy that could fire and freeze-" Tamera tried to explain, being very intelligent, but she got cut off by Cathy.

"Yeah, we got most of that part figured out!"

"Let's put this city on ice! Ah ha, ha, ha, ha!" Weia laughed evilly and led her men away. Once the Vikings were gone, the others rushed to the ice block where Brooke was held inside.

Turquoise-eyed, Cathy's hands burst into flames and shot fire at the ice but it failed to melt. She growled. "My fire isn't helping. Don't worry in there!" She called at Brooke. "I'll get you out!"

Crash gently put Cathy aside. "Allow me."

His eyes turned pure white and spun into a purple tornado, with streaks of fire and spun around the block of ice, melting it. Free, Brooke fell onto her back, wet, cold and dizzy. Crash swoop down and picked her up.

"Hey! I would have busted her out myself if you could me some time to think!"

"She had seconds, not hours Cath." Tamera replied, moving past Cathy to Brooke with Jen.

Cathy, annoyed, followed. "I think I'll like you better as a snow fox."

Brooke opened her eyes and moaned, and looked up at her carrier as he set her up. "How did you…What am I missing for the past five years?"

Crash scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "We kinda all have powers of our own. Mine kicked after Dad…left."

"Got mine three years ago," said Jen.

"Same." Tamera added.

"One year ago." Cathy said with her pointing finger up.

"I can't believe it…I thought you didn't want to come."

Cathy rubbed her arm, looking shy. "To be honest, I…I haven't forgot Dad. Scratch that, I _never _stop thinking about him!"

"We all haven't stopped since." Tamera said.

"I'm not surprised about that, _daddy's girl_." Brooke teased. Tamera glared at her. "Anyway, I think I know where the metalheads went. Jen, do you have Uncle Rev's built-in GSP?"

Jen proudly smiled as her eyes turned teal and a screen glowed from her eyes. The screen showed the Viking heading to a building glowing green on the inside.

"Just as I thought…Those nutjobs are heading for the power grid!"

"If they freeze the city power core…" Tamera wondered.

"Then the planet is gonna have a serious case of frostbite!" Cathy finished.

"Great! Mom's winter sweaters are itchy!" Crash groaned.

"Guys…Let's jet!"

* * *

Weia and her men entered the power grid, tearing down the gate that separated them from the power core. The power core crackled with electricity.

"Let the Ice Age begin!" Weia declared and switched her sword to extreme freeze, as did her men. She aimed her weapon and was about to shoot ice when…

"Ya might need to work on that accent. Ya don't sound Scandinavian." Weia turned around and saw Brooke, out of the ice, at the entrance with Cathy, Tamera, Jen and Crash. "Eh…What's up, horn head?"

"Freeze them!"

"You picked the wrong planet to invade, buddy." Brooke said, her eyes glowing blue.

Weia's men charged at her and her team and the team ran into different directions, facing a Viking robot.

Brooke flipped and somersaulted over a Viking, landed and shot her eye blast.

Jen smirked at her Viking with teal eyes. "Come on, you overgrown trashcan. Show me what you got." The Viking charged at her but Jen flew past it in a red fire-like streak, swoop around and tripped it.

Two Vikings cornered Cathy. She was at first afraid, but a second later she grinned. In an orange flash, she disappeared. The Vikings were confused and wondered where she went. "Ah ha!" Suddenly Cathy appeared on a high height and leaped on one of the Vikings, and knocked it down. The other shot his freeze hammer at Cathy but she quacked away and accidently frozen his companion instead. Two more Viking are after Cathy now and she threw fire eggs at their heads. "Come on, come on! How is it to freeze a duck?" The eggs blinded the Vikings and they crashed heads. Cathy smirked and blew her smoking hand. "I'm on fire!"

Brooke moved backwards and met backs with Tamera. They positioned in fighting stances.

"We need to heat things up."

Tamera's eyes turned silver and in black and silver, she saw energy in the Vikings' horns. "Their power is coming from their horns! I'll reprogram them." She crouched down, ready to leap. "Keep them busy!"

She and Brooke leaped from a Viking's hammer. Brooke kicked a Viking, knocked it down, causing it head to fall off. It rolled until Tamera grabbed it.

A Viking repeatedly froze Jen but each time she emerged from the ice and taunted him. "Oops! Yoo-hoo! Miss again! Your turn, Crash!"

"I wouldn't say this normally, but you're not a lady so…In the name of my father and ancestors…_Oooh lagah!"_ Crash growled, insulting Weia in Tasmanian language.

Weia was MAD. "YOU dare?"

Crash spun in a purple tornado and shot fire from his arm. Weia shot ice and froze his arm and sent him flying back.

Jen flew up from an ice shot aimed at her. "Alley-oop!"

Brooke found herself cornered by three Vikings. She clutched her teeth, cautious. "_Tammy_, please tell you're ready."

Tamera worked on the severed head, making a few adjustments with a drill. "You can't rush perfection."

"How 'bout a sweep kick in the can?" Brooke jumped up, twirled and kicked a Viking in the jaw. "One Viking bites the ice!" She punched the other. "And another!"

Weia was losing control of her temper because of Brooke. "I had enough of you, rabbit!"

Brooke looked behind Weia, seeing the core, and smirked. Weia swung her sword and Brooke jumped back and from a wall, using the momentum of the speed on Weia, kicking her to the core.

"Got it!" Finally Tamera was done and plugged the helmet. She backed away when a red wave of energy flowed and the Vikings' horns, destroying them. Finally, the Vikings were defeated.

"Ahh, Tam! I was about to let them have it!" Cathy whined, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

The kids were having a great time, laughing and talking about the event as they walked together. Night fell and lights were lit in Acmetroplis. Pop music played from hot nightclubs, parties and dances. On the path, Tamera smiled and clicked a button on her jacket cuff. A motorcycle beeped, a _gorgeous_ one, black and sleek with smooth wheels, silver accents and Tamera's initials, _TVC_, in green on the side.

Brooke let a low whistle. "Whoa! Sweet ride!"

Tamera smiled in pride. "Built this baby myself."

A loud car beep caught Brooke's hyper-sensitive ears. She cringed. The car beep continued, coming from a red car across the street. A roadrunner in the driver's seat honked the horn. "Jenny!"

Jen groaned. "There's my grandpa. See ya."

Jen ran at normal speed and hopped into the car, and drove off.

"Cath!" A pretty redhead human waved.

"Catch you later." Cathy ran off and locked arms with the girl.

"Goodbye." Crash bided and walked off. Only Brooke and Tamera were left.

"Wanna ride?"

Soon later, Brooke held tightly onto Tamera as they rode on Tamera's fast motorcycle. Brooke was in awe of how beautiful Acmetroplis was at night with all the lights up while Tamera easily curved around the cars until they reached a small suburb, stopping before a house.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, captain. I…had fun tonight. More than I ever had since dad left."

"Me too. I'll ya around."

Tamera smiled. "Two days. Same time, same place."

Brooke grinned. "I'll be there."

After one last smile, Tamera drove off and Brooke walked to her new house, where she was staying with her family. She entered the front door leading to the hall, the living room on the right, the dining room in the left, the kitchen in the back and the stairs also on the right.

"I'm back!" She announced.

"Hi dear," Her aunt called from the back. "Did you have a nice day?"

She stopped halfway up the stairs. She thought for a moment and smiled. "It was…_Cool._"


	3. EP102: A Leaf in the Storm

**EP102:** A Leaf in the Storm

Brooke counted down to the two days when she could meet with her old friends again. Down to every hour, every minute, every _second_ until her alarm clock rang on that morning. Brooke woke up with a happy smile, got dressed, cleaned and slid down the banister and flipped, and stuck the landing.

"Brooke! I paid good money for those stairs." A beige-furred older male bunny scolded, with the same light-green eyes as Brooke's, blonde hair and wearing a white shirt and brown pants. He was Brooke's uncle Axel, her mother's younger brother and was living in Acme-Brooklyn when Brooke's parents disappeared. His job in business was the reason why she moved back to Acmetroplis.

"Where are you off to, dear?" asked her aunt Beatrix Ann 'Beebs' Bunny, sweeping the floor as the housewife as she is. Her long hair was red, her fur was lavender-pink, her were eyes aqua-blue, and her clothes were a red shirt, a purple skirt and a white apron. Her kindness made her a second mother to her niece.

"Just to meet some old friends. Bye!"

Brooke kissed goodbye on the cheeks of her uncle, aunt and ruffled her 14 year-old cousin's fiery head, Temperance Ann 'Tampa' Bunny **(A/N:** a descendant of both Lola and Babs Bunny**)**. Tampa was shy and less impulsive and wacky than her mother's side of the family but is witty as both sides. Despite her shyness, she's cheerful, humorous, lovable, sassy and more feminine than her tomboyish cousin. Brooke and Tampa were close as sisters. Tampa had long orangey hair, beige fur with a white muzzle, aqua eyes, and a curvy, slim body in a yellow off-shoulder shirt, a yellow midriff with white rims and straps on top, a purple, hip-hugging skirt up to her waist and falling to her knees, white flats, a purple bow around her ears and purple ribbons at the ends.

Living with these three was happy for Brooke and as she walked out the door, she felt she couldn't be happier.

Too bad her happy mood was about to be dashed.

* * *

As she walked through the park, Brooke felt someone was watching her. She didn't hear anyone with her super hearing so she kept walking, unaware someone smirking.

Once she reached the point where her parents' memorial was just ahead, she found people crowding the memorial, blocking it from her sight. She fought through the crowd, wanted to know what was happening, until she stopped in shock. Before her, the memorial was spray-painted, trashed, destroyed, defaced and even one statue's head was slashed clean off. Ace's head.

Brooke just stood there, frozen and shocked. A hand placed on her shoulder brought her back and she turned to Tamera, who shared her sadness.

"Terrible, isn't it?"

Brooke said nothing and laid her head on Tamera's shoulder, while the coyote-fox caressed her shoulder comfortingly. Their friends were having a hard time dealing too. Cathy was so mad, she could have set her tightly clutched fists into flames if it wasn't for her _self-control._ Crash had his arm on Jen while she shook and quietly sobbed on him.

"But Misty, this is a scandal!" A young redhead pleaded to the blue-haired weather girl, 30 years her senior. The younger girl's red hair was in a spikey, layered hairstyle, pulled in a ponytail with long bangs hanging by the sides of her tanned face with curled in tips. Her green as jade eyes widened in shock. Her clothes were a black turtleneck, a black pleated skirt with fat neon red and light-green stripes, a red belt tightened at her waist, knee-high back socks and red heels.

Misty inspected her nails, not giving a care about the serious case. "Don't waste your breath on them. The Loonatics were lame-os."

The younger girl growled in frustration. "Fine! If you won't do it, I would."

The news crew watched her stalked off in determination, while Misty merely scoffed. "She won't last a minute on the camera."

The girl pushed through the crowd, until she found Cathy. She kissed her cheek and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Cath," She whispered softly.

Cathy gave her a sad smile, thankful for helping, before she walked off and stopped before the memorial and swirled around on her heels, waiting for the camera to set up. She took a deep breath and once the camera is switched on… "Hello, my name is Nancy Sommer and I am here at Acmetroplis Park where the Loonatics Memorial has been horribly defaced last night. This is more than a prank from a bunch of hooligans. This is a disgrace. The Loonatics have done so much for us, protecting us from whenever danger threatens. We are dealing with someone who is ungrateful."

"She's actually pretty good," Misty's boss said, making Misty huff and cross her arms, glaring enviously at Nancy carrying on with her report while pointing to a red spray-painting of a Japanese kanji meaning 'hero', painted in a twisted version in graffiti art.

Tamera shook Brooke a little. "We better go before Misty recognizes us."

As the teenagers walked off, Brooke used her super-hearing to hear the rest of Nancy's report. "And judging by this _artwork_, this is the work of The Aftermath, a criminal group that haunted Acmetroplis for years. The police are still trying to stop them but sadly to no avail…"

"What's the Aftermath?" She asked as they reached a busy street. "Some kind of street gang?"

"Worse," Jen said grimly. "They're major criminals. They cause trouble everywhere!"

"Last month, the Aftermath robbed two banks, two high-tech labs AND three yachts in less than a week!" Cathy said.

"Thank goodness my mom's auctions weren't robbed." Crash sighed.

"How has this going on?" Brooke demanded.

Cathy gulped. "After…Our dads left."

"What!? We have to do something! Bring them to their knees and-"

"Brooke, I thought we've been over this," Tamera grasped Brooke's shoulders. "We're not our fathers. No one knows who we are anymore and our families prefer to keep it that way to keep us safe. We remain hidden to stay alive." Her eyes then widened and she groaned. "God, I sound like my mother!"

Brooke sighed and turned away. "I know. It's just…That wasn't the way my parents raised me."

Her attention was quickly captured when the cars on the busy street suddenly stopped. Five car doors opened and out came five people in black jackets with hoods concealing their faces. Believing them to be the Aftermath, Brooke grasped her swords, pulling an inch…

Hip-hop music came on and the black-wearing figures stomped down to the ground. They broke into lively and kinetic dance sequences, a military-style (image dancing from _**Step Up Revolution.**_)

"Whoa!" Crash exclaimed.

Brooke raised a brow, taken aback by the sudden surprise while everyone was excitably watching.

"What the heck is happening?" Jen asked. Brooke shrugged, clueless.

"Cath!" Nancy called, running to them.

"Nance!" Cathy called back. They lock hands once the redhead reached them. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I better record this for work!" Nancy flipped out her ultra-tech cellphone and recorded the incredible dancing.

The dancers made way through the park, earning fans from every corner. Reaching the dishonoured memorial, they put their hands over their mouths a sign of a gasp, and smoothly slid back, mirroring shock. They got down on their knees, bowing before the statues, ending their performance.

A wild applause of cheers and whistles erupted. The gang was gaping. Brooke couldn't believe it. Did they respect her parents and uncles?

Her light shamrock eyes met cool grey eyes belonging to one dancer, his long ears sticking out from his hood. Their stare was gentle as they locked eyes, until another dancer, a duck indicated by the revealing beak, tugged the rabbit.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

The rabbit still stared at Brooke as he walked away. She still stared at him. _Who was he?_

She caught a shadow at the corner of her eye and before she knew it, everything went dark.

* * *

Lazy eyes opened to see a dark room. Brooke groggily lifted herself up, groaning. She can see, only blurs but she could make out she wasn't alone. Four bodies were down. Her friends.

"Had a nice nap?"

Brooke sprung up at the sound of the new voice. "Who's there?" She demanded. She drew out her blades. "If ya wanna play, ya have ta show yourself."

Two grabby arms locked around her waist and a chin dug in her neck. She struggled, but her captive was too strong and held her tightly.

"Brooke!" Her friends were up and running to help her. But strangely, a shadow moved from the ground and hit them straight into four other figures to grab them.

She struggled. "Let me go!"

The lights flashed on and Brooke got a good look of her kidnapper. He had auburn hair in a floppy Mohawk, black ripped clothes, showing his ripped muscles, and hungry dark eyes.

"Who ar' ya?" Brooke demanded.

Her abductor smirked. "I'm Desoto." Shadows loomed over him.

Cathy was caught in a wrestle, struggling to break free. A girl held her down. She would've looked sweet if she didn't wear the smirk. Her hair was glossy, boy-short and sunny blonde, stormy blue eyes and she wore a slinky light-blue dress with a white undershirt with long sleeves, matching leggings, and pink boots.

Cathy tried to burn her, but instead of leaving a scar, the girl burst into flames!

"My name is Emilia. Nice to meet you!" She faked squealed, an even more fake happy smile gracing and evil eyes down on Cathy, who fumed in anger.

Crash was too, wrestling against his kidnapper. But his strength was no match for the hard body that crushed him.

"Hi there, it's Colossal." He said, grinning evilly. Crash, ungentlemen-like, growled animally.

Tamera was locked by the waist by robotic arms. A boy emerged from behind a bulky robot. Long indigo hair in a loose ponytail, a red jacket, purple shirt, purple pants, and boots with metal soles.

"Tamera…" He creepily smiled. "Wow! You grow a lot since the last time I've saw you! Daddy's girl with dorky glasses and a bun! You're a fox!"

"Robert?" Tamera said, surprised to see him.

He smirked. "It's Robix now."

"Reed?!" Jen shrieked, only to receive a smirk from the muscular boy with red hair, greedy green eyes and yellow and green jock clothes. A lilac mist drifted off him. Jen dashed away…and into Reed! He caged her in his embrace, his body burning her, making her scream.

"Earlier, you wanted to bring me and my crew down to our knees." Brooke freaked and he smirked. "Yes, we're the Elites of the Aftermath…and I'm the leader."

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Acmetropolis. I'm waiting for the right moment to strike. And when I do, I'll be taking you," He lifted her chin up, bringing her close to his own face. His breath was warm on her as he said, "As my prize."

"WHAT?!"

"The daughter of Acmetropolis greatest heroes is a fine prize to be won."

"Although, has-beens are nothing good," Emilia referred to the Loonatics snobbishly.

"DON'T CALL MY FATHER THAT!" Cathy yelled furiously.

"What? Has-been?"

Cathy released all her fire on Emilia. The fire engulfed Emilia, but not harming, but transforming her into a fiery woman! Emilia shot fire at Cathy, taking her down.

"We are the Elites. I'm powerful living shadow. I'm able to hide within and manipulate the darkness and shadows, and transport to locations of my choice. **(Same as Static Shock's Ebon powers.)**" His crew smirked as he introduced them. "Robix, son of Mastermind. He can turn any piece of metal in a dangerous robot. Like mother, like son. Simply put, Colossal takes after his father, Massive. Same very large body, same suit and same control over gravity and a very hard body structure that even lasers cannot penetrate. Emilia Sypher, daughter of Drake Sypher and Weather Vane. Has Substance mimicry, transforms into any substance she touches; earth, fire, water, etc. She's an Olympic-level trained gymnastic. Very valuable. Reed Preston, Thermo-chemical energy. The ability to release thermochemical energy, and fly as fast at a jet speed using that energy. I found him a month after a bad break-up. He's a developer, like me."

"Huh?" Brooke quirked.

"More of this will come."

"Don't waste your breath, shadowboy," Brooke spat. "I swear on my father's Guardian Strike Sword that I will _bring_ you down."

A wicked smirk. Suddenly, Desoto pulled her head up and roughly planted his lips on hers. It felt like a snake was pouncing on its prey, poisoning its victim with its sharp, dangerously poisonous tongue. Brooke felt…weak. Her confidence, her fearlessness…all drained by a forceful kiss.

Then Desoto let go of her face and she dropped, powerless. "You will be mine," He smirked, satisfied and disappeared with his Elites in a swipe of a shadow.

Brooke laid there on the cold floor, feeling defeated in a battle that never started.


	4. EP103: The Hero's Memoirs

**EP103:**The Heroes' Memoirs

_**Brooke…Brooke…**_

_Mom?_

_**Brooke…**_

_Daddy?_

_**You will be mine…**_

"NOOOO!" Brooke screamed. Her Eye Blast shot at the wall, making a hole.

"Your Uncle gonna freak when he sees that!" Crash exclaimed.

"Where are we?" Brooke moaned. She realised she was back in her own house, lying on the couch in the living room and her friends with her too.

"We're at your house. I showed everyone the way. Your cousin let us in." Tamera explained.

"Dad has business to take care of and Mom's out shopping." Her cousin said, coming in.

"Why aren't you?" Brooke asked.

Tampa turned away, blushing. Brooke knew the answer alright; Tampa was shy. She weakly opened her arms. "Come here." Tampa ran to her and Brooke wrapped her in a hug. The young bunny buried her face in the older bunny's chest as the latter stroked her ears. Comforting her fearful cousin, Brooke felt stronger now…The thought of Desoto and the image of him smirking and kissing her came. She stood and pulled on her ears. "I don't what to do! He's gonna take over Acmetropolis and I can't do anything!"

"Not to mention those cold-hearted criminals." Cathy said. She turned to the roadrunner. "How do you know that redhead jerk, Jen?"

"My crazy ex, Reed. I dumped him ages ago and he disappeared a month later." Jen frowned, crossing her arms. "He's the reason I'm _never, __**ever**_ dating again. How about you and Robotboy, Tamera?"

"Robert Casey." The fox-like coyote quivered. "Bad experience with socializing too."

"I was wrong." All eyes shifted to Brooke, standing up at the stairs. "I was wrong to think that we could replay the past. I thought we really could be our parents' legacies. We are no longer a team now. Just faces of the past. Children of…has-beens."

Jen, Tamera, Cathy, Crash and Tampa gasped in horror.

"Brooke!" Cathy shouted after the bunny walking up the stairs, into her room and took out a box filled with trinkets she had since a child.

"We can't do anything. It's time we…I move on." She took off her hat. Cathy was stunned. She was _serious!_ "I don't wanna think of my parents ever again." As she dropped her hat in the box and lifted it, something fell out. A disc of some kind. "What's this?"

Cathy peered at it. "Some kind of hologram video?"

Brooke inspected the writing on the disc. A smile dawned. "Cath…It's from my dad."

"Let me see." Written here on the back was _'For the squirts- Ace'_. The Brooklyn accent sang from the words. "Holy beef and jerky! You're right!" She glanced at Brooke smiling. She decided to test the bunny and smirked, waving the disc. "Well it's too bad you don't want to think about your parents, so I'll-"

Before Cathy could take a second to put the disc back, Brooke snatched the disc and dashed out the door then came back and put her hat back on. Cathy smiled and followed. Brooke slid down on the banister and flipped down, like she did this morning.

"What's with you, bunny?" Tamera asked as Brooke flew past into the living room, set the disc on the table in the centre and pressed it on, a beam shot up. Voices buzzed.

"_**Is this thing on?"**_ Brooklyn voice, crooked, wise-cracking.

"_**Ace, let me do it! Slam, don't drool on it!"**_ An irritable snap.

"What's happening?" Tamera asked again.

"It's from Ace." Cathy said. She sat down beside Brooke, who had Tampa beside her.

"Really?" Crash said and sat down next to Jen and Tamera.

"_**I don't see why we can't buy one instead."**_ Female, velvety, Brooke actually shed a tear.

"_**Lexi, my Video-Hologramac GX800 is superior to those cheap knockoffs. Especially what I made."**_ Intelligent and arrogant. Tamera smiled.

"_**At least we get what we wanted from the shops, Tech. You said you could make a stupid video camera by the end of the day, but you took an entire week adding extras to it!"**_

"_**Quiet, Duck!"**_

"_**Then-again-making-something-yourself-is-cheaper-but-also-expensive-because-you-have-to-buy-all-the-martials-I-think-either-way-we're-losing-money-so-wha-"**_ So speedy, off the point and eventually shut by a paw on the beak, Jen rolled her eyes.

"_**Thank you, Rev."**_

Ace's form appeared from the disc. _**"Hey honey," **_He smiled.

Brooke wiped her tears. It was like he was there, right in front of her. If he wasn't a hologram, Brooke would have tackled him into a hug, crying her heart out in pure happiness.

Ace brought Lexi in by the waist and they both smiled, Lexi leaned on him, her head rested on his shoulder. "Do you remember me ever telling you how I fell for your mother?" Brooke shook her head 'no'. _**"No? It started 16-"**_

"_**15."**_ Lexi corrected.

"_**-15 years ago…Year 2772…I wasn't having a good day and the meteor hit was the highlight of my bad life! Until Zadavia rounded me and the others up and I saw the most beautiful woman ever…Your mother, Lex."**_

"_**Aw, Ace…"**_ Lexi cooed, snuggling in his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"_**I couldn't tell her because everything was so sudden. I didn't honestly think I would be a good leader. But once I put all my heart in it, no matter the danger, I succeed."**_

Slam talked in his gibberish. Crash grinned but Tampa tilted her head, confused. "Wha?"

As if to answer her, Duck butted in front of Slam. _**"In other words, it was a sunny Saturday, a day after Ace confessed to Lexi. We were out for lunch. Slam ordered three cheeseburgers but forgot about them and stared across the street. Slam not hungry? It's the 2773 Apocalypse! No. Slam has his eye on something sweeter…Kayla Tiger, the number one art dealer in Acmetropolis. What the classy Sheila sees in him is a mystery."**_

"_**Just like what a nice, smart girl like Sara sees in you?"**_ Ace remarked, causing the Loonatics and kids to laugh.

"_**She stated she loves me for my screwball yet loveable self!"**_ Duck retorted. He frowned and crossed. _**"I may improve myself during my leave but I still think you're all despicable!"**_

Cathy giggled. "Dad…"

"_**Then again, Tech's married to a fox. Including the species."**_

Tech's frown came to view. _**"I didn't fell for Helen just for her beauty. She hates it when her looks give her that trouble. Admittedly, I was ATTRACTED at first but it was her intelligence rivalling mine that captured me."**_

His daughter smiled. Then Rev zoomed in. _**"When-my-parents-set-me-up-with-Allie-I-wanted-to-run-until-I-hit-China-then-they-dragged-me-to-meet-her-I-wanted-to-run-again-but-she's-VERY-headstrong-and-literally-beaten-the fact-that-she's-changed-into-me-and-I-married-her-later-but-the-thought-of-my-chick-going-through-the-same-thing-SCARES-ME-but-that-doesn't-mean-she-should-be-scared-of-falling-in-love-because-of-an-experince!"**_

"Great. Now he made him even more regret my dating history." Jen moped. Still, she smiled for his advice.

Ace stepped forward. _**"The purpose of this disc is teaching you youngsters something if we're not there to tell ya. Don't be afraid of anything. If you want the big thing, take that one small step."**_

Rev jumped back in. _**"But-remember-Jenny-if-you-ever-have-a-boyfriend-please-choose-wisely-cause's-"**_

Ace pushed the overprotective roadrunner away._** "That's nice Rev. Bye!"**_

The hologram ended. Their children sat in their seats, not moving a muscle or even twitching. Tampa, feeling awkward, escaped to her bedroom.

Silence stood still.

"Anyone up for a day out?" Brooke asked.

* * *

Acmetroplis was booming with music and dancing in every direction. Just like last night after the gang defeated the Vikings.

"I don't remember town being this lively." Brooke said, looking at the population of dancers.

"Tammy, what's wrong with you?" Jack E. Coyote, Tamera's 10 year-old younger brother, staring at her strange happily smiling face. He took after his fox mother like his sister, although he has his father's brown fur, lighter-brown muzzle, and hazel-green eyes, a skinny coyote tail, and a tuft of the same ruby-red hair as his mother. He wore street-style clothe; a sleeveless orange basketball jersey with purple rims and a purple '8' on the front, green baggy army pants, and orange sneakers. "I thought you never wanted to socialize again. Not what happened at the Youth Program?"

Tamera swinging her arm, connected to Jack's while they held hands. "I wanted to like Daddy for a long time. I'm not letting one bad experience scare me from achieving my goal."

"Yeah," Crash agreed. "Bad is gonna hard time taking past us."

"Crashie!" Gracie squealed from her seat on her older brother's shoulders. Like Crash, she takes after their white tigress mother. She had white fur but with fuchsia stripes instead of black or purple, brown strands in her mane like her brother, and coral eyes (a mix of her father's red and her mother's icy-blue eyes). She was wearing a purple shirt over a white one, navy tracksuit pants, fuchsia sneakers, and a fuchsia bow tied around her left ear.

"Why are they here again?" Cathy asked, pointing at the tykes.

"We're babysitting for our moms." Crash answered.

Brooke's hyper-sensitive ears caught sound of teasing voices and cries. She turned around and followed to the cries were coming from.

"Not again." Tamera groaned as she and the others followed her.

"_Carey, stop it!"_

The gang caught up to a group of scandalous-dressed cheerleaders harshly picking on a poor, geeky-looking anthro. Her white fur was dusty with dirt and her blonde hair was falling to her face. The head cheerleader, a tall bronzed-skinned girl with bouffant-spikey flaxen-blonde hair, too much red lipsticked lips and heavily made-up blue eyes, sneered down at the poor creature.

"Ugly losers like you should know their place at the bottom of the food chain."

"Like we're not good-looking?" Cathy demanded. She felt a tingle. She sounded like her father…

Head Cheerleader Carey and her lackeys looked up and gawked at the gang's undeniable beauty; handsome and ripped muscled Crash, trendy and petite Cathy, athletic, tall and attractively lean Jen, beyond gorgeous and mysterious Tamera, and incredibly **beautiful** Brooke!

"Ya do know that beauty is only skin deep." Brooke asked amusingly. "Not even plastic surgery will help you."

The geeky female giggled. Carey reddened in anger.

"You have a lot of nerve, rabbit." She growled right in Brooke's unfazed face.

"Actually, I'm a _Bunny._"

Carey scoffed and stalked away with her team, leaving behind the poor female on the ground. Jen picked up a pair of black glasses and placed them in front of the female's blue eyes blinking in confusion. She was skinny mink, with dusty white fur, long platinum-blonde hair in a messy up-do, cowlicked bangs swooping down her face, and an enormous, platinum-blonde tail. She was wearing a baggy orange jumper, old blue jeans and untied red sneakers.

"Let me help you up…" Crash knelt down, lightly slipping his paw under her dedicate hand.

"No!" The mink yelped, scrambling back.

But it was too late. Crash started twitched, cringing and growling as his eyes glowed and his body shook…

"Crashie!" Gracie screamed.

* * *

**Note:** Carey is the daughter of the jealous head cheerleader who rejected Lexi because the bunny was better than her.


End file.
